The True Meaning
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Aisha live in loneliness in all her entire life, with no contacts with the outsider world or anything. But one day, she encounter a stranger boy, who show her what she is missing in life. Was about to make this a one shot but since its too much, have to made it two shot instead x3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aisha: Void Princess

Elsword: Lord Knight

The dark cloud covered the sky, blocking the beautiful sunlight and turn day to night. It started as a little, tiny, white drop, then came down more and more. Soon, the ground was covered in white, thick sheet of snow.

A pair of bored looking eyes stared out the glass window, her amethyst eyes observed the sky and her surrounding, taking in every single details as she sucked on a pink lollipop. She was in her Void Princess outfit. It's not like she have a choice, since she chose the path of darkness, she was require to wear this. The world had rejected her, she was abnormal, different from everyone else. Her parent abandoned her, left her dying in the cold, but someone had helped her. It was an old woman, a widow who lived in a mansion far from the other village. She gave Aisha a place to stay and took care of her. But the world had truly rejected her when the widow was attacked by a dangerous disease called cancer. Since then, Aisha only stay on the dark side and avoid any other part of the world. Also, it's not like she have a choice either, there was a barrier around this large part of area that blocked away all access from the outside world, in simpler words, no one was able to see the house, no one can enter or leave the area, and that goes the same for the mage.

It had been 11 years since she live here, suffered in loneliness and hatred against the world. Cause this world is a world of madness. It's not fair. Life isn't fair. Nothing is fair.

* * *

"Wake up Aisha!" A voice shrieked in the mage's ear as it produced more noise by flapping its wings around.

"5 more minutes Angkor," the Void Princess whined lazily as she simply waved the bat away.

The bat narrowed his eyes at her before dashed into the bathroom. "Come on, wake up, this is your last warning," the bat warned as he flew on top of her, holding a metal handle between his teeth. Aisha paid him no attention and continued on her peaceful sleep until a giant bucket of water was threw on her head, splashing water everywhere.

"ANGKOR!" Aisha yelped as she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, attempt to dry herself.

"Don't say I told you so..." Angkor replied innocently before he went in after her.

"Out! I'm taking a shower!" She snapped angrily before she threw a tower at him, due to the weight, he fell down with a loud thud. He took the tower off before the door slammed shut.

He sighed. "She never learn... Guess I should make breakfast now.." And with that, Angkor flew downstairs.

* * *

"Aisha shouldn't you be wearing something warm?" The bat nervously asked as he flew around the girl's head. They were about to go outside and the mage wore nothing except for her Void Princess outfit.

"Why does it even matter?" Aisha mumbled as she pulled the door opened. She shivered slightly as the cold breeze blew in, but made no attempt to get her warm clothes. "It's not much I could do in this world anyway."

"Oi, Aishaa!" Angkor whined but his familiar had already stepped out of their warm, cozy mansion and was running down the hill. He hurried and chased after the girl. Just as he was about to turned the corner, a snowball came flying at him dangerously. He shrieked and ducked. Then another came at him, missing him by an inch. "STOP THAT!" He yelled at her.

Aisha came out from behind the tree and smirked. "It's payback from before."

The bat simply narrowed his eyes at her. "Not my fault, you're the one who can't wake up early, and you know I hate the cold."

Aisha turned and walked down the hill deeper with every steps as Angkor followed behind. "Hm? Then why you came out then?"

"Cause you're out here idiot! And it's my job to take care of you since you had chosen the darkness path," he snorted.

"Oh? So it isn't because you love me?" Aisha teased. That was true, Angkor actually love her, as her familiar of course. But no way he was going to let the girl find out.

"W-what? Of course not! Like I said before, it's my job. Beside, you're a pain in the ass anyway... Hm, think we go a little bit too deep, let's go back Aisha," Angkor said as he looked back at the house, which seem very far away. Hearing no answer, he twirled back around. "Aisha?" Seeing no sight of her, panic raised up inside him as he flew toward the direction he had last saw her. "Aish-" not paying attention to where he was going or the speed he was flying at, he bumped into something cold and hard, knocking him down. "Ow..."

"Angkor..." Aisha mumbled softly as her eyes fixed on something in front of her.

"Don't make me worry like that again!" He yelled at her as he quickly flew up and wiped the cold, white snow off of him.

"Angkor..."

"Who knows what might happened to you without me!"

"Angkor..."

"You need to be careful, as always. Didn't I already taught you that? And what are you mumbling ab-" Angkor stopped in his sentence as he saw what Aisha was looking at. His mouth dropped to the floor. "Aisha let's go back.." However, she made no attempt to show that she heard him and kneeled down next to the guy who had probably collapsed on the cold floor. He wore a scarlet coat over a red and white shirt, a puffy black pant with black boots that reached up to his knees. Black gloves on his hands and an armor belt on his waist. A red beanie lay in the snow next to his hand.

"Angkor.. Let's bring him back.." Aisha mumbled softly before she picked up his hat.

"W-w-what are you talking about!?" Angkor cried in agony. "You can't bring him back! He's a human."

"I'm a human, too. And I can't leave him like this," Aisha summoned her staff before she mumbled a spell. Dark aura surrounded his whole body before she lifted the staff up, commanding for the aura to did the same with his body. With that, she mostly concentrated on the spell before walking back up to the mansion.

Terrified, Angkor quickly flew after her while blurting out different explanations, trying to make her change her mind. "H-he might be a magic user who wanted to kill you, waiting for the right time or he might be a monster in disguise! Maybe-" Angkor's voice was soon slipped out of her mind as she focus her attention on the strange redhead. _Wonder what's he doing here... Does he have some business with me?_ Aisha thought silently as she picked up her speed, walking faster through the snow once she felt her magic was draining. Even though she hated the world, she was still a good person. "-or he might be a ghost, wanting to drain your soul!" Angkor's voice shrieked through her head and broke the thought as she grunted softly.

"Angkor? Really? A ghost? You could do better than that," Aisha rolled her eyes. "You can't change my mind and you should know that."

"B-but... But..."

"No buts."

* * *

Her amethyst eyes scanned the boy's face as she tilted her head slightly. Aisha sat on her legs and leaned against the soft, purple mattress of her bed, resting her head on her crossed arms. She hadn't seen a single human being since her caretaker died. So it was strange for her to see a human being especially after those many, many lonely years she had lived in.

"Why do we have to take care of him?" The bat next to her grunted as he handed her a hot and wet tower.

"You don't have to," Aisha accepted the white tower and folded it before she placed it gently on the boy's forehead.

Angkor grumpily flew away before putting out different plans in his head. _Maybe I should threw him over a well? So that Aisha could be safe from him. Or I could tricked him and let the darkness eat him? No, the darkness had stopped eating human flesh 200 years ago. Or maybe I should just killed him? Yea that might work. But what if he harm Aisha before I could react? No I couldn't let that happened. _

_Angkor, stopped that,_ a voice said calmly in his head.

_Oh crap.. I forgot our mind are connected..._ Angkor cursed at himself for being so careless.

_ Angkor, relax, I could handled things by myself,_ Aisha assured him as she stood up and walked toward the bat. She held him in her palm and sat on the chair in front of the mirror. Setting him on her lap as she did so. "I'm not a child anymore you know?"

"Yea I know... But your still too fragile and you have no common sense."

"Hey!" Aisha pouted but she ended up laughing.

"Alright, I trust you, but if anything happen..." Angkor raised an eyebrow at her threatening as she patted his head playfully.

"I won't, I promise."

"Well you better start now, cause he's waking up."

Hearing that, the mage shrieked before a small groan came from the strange boy. She quickly hid herself in the darkness of the room and observed the boy. He lazily sat up and rubbed his head. The white tower fell off his head and landed on his hand.

"Where am I?" He asked before took a look around the room. Suddenly his eyes landed on where the nervous mage was hiding. She clutched Angkor closed to her chest as her heartbeats increased. As she took a small step forward, her foot accidentally tripped over the wooden stick, knocking Aisha off her feet and landed on her face in the open. Angkor flew out of her grab and was able to flapped his wings before she could fell on him. So basically, she was the only one who had came out in a bad position. "Um.. Are you ok?" The redhead asked as he got out of bed and went over to helped her up.

Aisha felt a warm hand wrapped her arm and pulled her up, she was scared at the touch but she didn't pulled away, mostly due to the pain she was having from the fall. Another warm touch came in contact with her skin as it wrapped around her small hand firmly. After the pain started to retreat away from her, she looked up, the first thing she saw was a pair of crimson eyes, staring at her worryingly. Then she brought her gaze down to her hand where his and her were connected. Startled, she jerked back alarmingly away from him.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked before his hand reached out for her. Seeing that, Angkor quickly got in between them before let out a low scowl. Knowing she needed to learn how to deal with these situation someday, Aisha clasped her hands over the bat's mouth as she pulled him toward her.

_What are you doing idiot!?_ Angkor angrily yelled at her in his- their mind as he struggled from her grasp, but failed unsuccessfully.

_ I-I could take care of this! Hush!_ She assured him.

_BS! I could felt your body are shaking._

Aisha ignore him before looked up at the redhead again. Uncertain what to say, she spoke up softly, "Y-you, I mean, we found you collapsed in the snow near this area s-so I-I brought you b-back." She was shaken for some who-know-what reasons as she struggle to find the right words.

"I see, thank you, I got lost, guess it was careless of me to wander around in the middle of the night," he laugh as his hand reached back to scratched his head. Aisha stared at him unconsciously as her heartbeats sped up, so fast that she could felt it bumping against her ribs as she felt her face heated up. She somehow found him very well looking and cute. "I didn't know someone live here," he said as he leaned closer to the window and looked over the transparent glass. "And I never seen you before, there's a town near here, you should go there sometimes, it's really fun!" He grinned at her.

"F-fun?" Aisha murmured softly, not quiet understand what that term mean.

"Hm? Yes _fun_..." He stared at her as if she was a strange creature. He frowned slightly as he tilted his head to the side, "Wait.. Don't tell me you had never experience 'fun' before." Aisha shook her head shyly before his eyebrows raised up in surprise, but his expression soon turned into a playful one as he grinned at her. "Well this is your lucky day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aisha shook her head shyly before his eyebrows raised up in surprise, but his expression soon turned into a playful one as he grinned at her. "Well this is your lucky day." He grabbed her wrist and led her down the stairs and toward the door. "My name is Elsword by the way, what's your?"

"M-mine is Aisha," Aisha stared at the boy in front her from behind as he opened the door, exposing her to the cold weather again as she let go of Angkor, causing for the bat to stumbled back into the house. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to have some fun!" He turned and gave her a smile as he continued to dragged her with him.

"W-wait.. I-I can't leave this place!"

Elsword stopped abruptly and turned around, "Why not?"

"I-I just can't..." Aisha turned away and avoid his eyes.

Seeing the expressions and looks on her face and in her eyes, he wasn't quiet understand why but he nodded anyway. "It's alright, we can have fun around your house then!"

Aisha's eyes widen as she stared at him, surprised at how determine he was to show her_ 'fun'_ and also felt relief at the same time to know that someone would willing to do that just for her. He grabbed her wrist again and led her back toward the house, where they nearly bumped into the black and white bat as he frantically flew to looked for her.

"Aisha!" Angkor shrieked before threw himself toward her, knocking her off her feet and dragging Elsword down with her.

"Woa!" He landed in the snow next to Aisha while she was being tackled by the bat.

"Don't leave without me next time!"

"Ok ok, I won't," Aisha laughed as she hugged the bat, who was rubbing his cheek against hers.

Elsword stood up before stretched out a hand. Aisha accepted and let him pulled her up as Angkor flew above her. Elsword stared at the bat strangely before spoke up, "That bat... Know how to talk!?"

"Of course, problem with that?" Angkor narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Feeling like the bat don't like him, he quickly think of something.

"N-no I think it's awesome." He was satisfied when the bat's eyes widen in surprise. Realizing he was still holding the mage's hand, he turned to her. "Your hand are cold," he clasped her hands between his and breathed on it as he moved his hands up and down, trying to keep it warm. She stared at his work and watched him intensely. "Oh and uh... Aren't you cold dressing like.. That?" He motioned toward her outfit that was seem too expose for her especially. Aisha shook her head. Seeing that, he sighed before let go of her hands. In one swift motion, he took off the red cloak he was wearing and put it over her.

Again for the second time of the day, her heart rates increased as she felt her cheek burning for a reason she can't quiet understand. She gratefully grabbed the collars and held it in one hand. "Aren't you cold?" She asked Elsword.

"Nah I'm fine, I'm used to it," he smiled and gave her a thumb up, signaling that he was perfectly fine. "Come on, first, I'll teach you how to make a snowman!" He kneeled down and held up a handful of snow in front of her. "Start a decently sized snowball in your hands and place it gently on the ground. Depending on how much snow you have, you may need to adjust the size of your finished snowman. Begin rolling the ball so it picks up the snow around it. Gently push it along and be sure to rotate it in different directions so you don't end up with a big cylinder or log. Try to plan out where you want your snowman to end up on the ground so by the time the snowball is big enough for the base, you won't have to move it much further," he showed her each step before moved on to another one. Curious, Aisha picked up a handful of snow and did what he had instructed.

After she was done, she held up a giant snowball with a diameter of 1.5 foot as she tilted her slightly, as if asking if that's ok. Elsword nodded and smiled, "Now, put this on top of mine." He stepped aside for her to put it on the white snowball he made, which was slightly bigger than hers. "You could use branches for hands and buttons for eyes." He took out a couple of black buttons in his pocket and picked out two, then he took a branch and broke it in half. He handed Aisha one as she took it and put it in the snowman like he had did. Aisha looked at the snowman in amazed, wondering how can 2 white plain and simple snowballs can made up a human-like monster with branches for arms and buttons for eyes. "Then, we laid down," Elsword said as he sat on the snowy floor and landed flat on his back.

"Huh?" Confused, Aisha frowned slightly but did what he said anyway. Her flinched slightly as her skin came in contact with the cold, wet snow but she endured it as she looked over at the boy who laid next to her, his crimson eyes observed her. Aisha noticed his cheeks turned a little red at first, but didn't know what it mean so she just let it go.

"Alright, we're gonna make a snow angel!" He exclaimed.

"A snow angel?" Aisha asked, curiosity and excitement showed in her voice as she impatiently waited for him.

"Yep, spread out your arms and legs, then all you need to do is to waved it back and forth on the snow," Elsword started to moving his arms and legs up and down, Aisha copied his actions and did the same. She stopped as he stood up and held out a hand for her, she accepted it and he pulled her up. Her shoulder rested against his as he was still holding firmly onto her hand while helped her dusted away the snow on her clothes and behind her back. While he did so, Aisha looked back at the works she had made. She gasped softly as she saw 2 beautiful angels appeared from the snow.

Elsword looked at her and smiled as he saw how happy she was. Her eyes sparkled like how a child would when they receive their presents. A strange feeling stirred inside him as he continued to observed her, she looked like a child, a sensitive and naive child whom he wanted to protect. Different feeling were mixed, causing him to felt confused, but happy at the same time. Finally, he took a couple of steps back away from her, he bent down a picked up a handful of snow before shaped it into a round, circular ball. He brought back his hand before brought it forward, letting go of the white ball in his hand somewhere during the throw.

"Eek!" Aisha shrieked as her hands came up, blocking the ball from hitting her face as it fell down and joined its mates again.

"Next game, snowball fight," Elsword grinned. "You have to attack the other, and your only weapons are the snowballs. No limit."

"Snowball fight?" Aisha mumbled softly as he bent down a picked up a handful of snow again, he shaped it into a round, circular ball as she watched him. Aisha bent down and did the same. She stared at it intensely, wondering what to do with it until a snowball came flying toward her face. She quickly wiped away the cold, white snow before threw the ball in her hand. Elsword did a ducked-and-rolled as he got another handful of snow, laughing unconsciously as he raised up his hand to blocked one of her incoming attack. Aisha started to burst out laughing too as she dropped the cloak she had around her and chased after the redhead, who had already ran away and hid behind the trees while trying to threw the snow at her.

Her laughs echoed across the area as the white and black bat sat on the bench, observed the 2. "He was able to get through the barrier.." Angkor mumbled as he checked the barrier around the area, which seem fine. "How is that possible? The barrier can blocks out any access from the outsiders... However... Barriers can't change fates..." Angkor recalled what he had learned as he go over the information, suddenly, his eyes widen. "Unless... It's destiny for them to meet each other!? It's fate!?"

* * *

Just as the sun was about to sank down below the horizontal, the redhead came back, covered in snow, laughing playfully with the purple mage, who was also covered in snow. He brushed away a small piece of snow on her hair before he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her cold arms. He was worried for her since the only thing she wore were that very expose costumes, especially when the temperature was negative below 0. He picked up his red cloak before put it over her again. She mumbled a quick thank as her cheek turned rose pink, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because she was blushing.

"Well seem like you 2 had a fun time," a voice spoke up just as they was about to past through the kitchen, startled the 2 as they looked over. The black and white bat Angkor was resting on the chair, in front of him was a table full of delicious food he had prepared for dinner.

"Woa! That bat even know how to cook!?" Elsword exclaimed as he stared at the food.

"Of course, I'm a highly trained contractor of Aisha, there's nothing I can't do," Angkor snorted proudly.

"That is one strange bat..." He mumbled softly to Aisha as she let out a small giggle.

Hearing that, Angkor narrowed his eyes at the 2. "Just hurry and eat you two."

* * *

"Hm.. Seem like it's snowing again," Elsword said as he stared out at the window.

"Oh that's right, don't you have to go home?" Angkor asked the redhead. Hearing that, Aisha quickly looked at him. She had fun today, and she didn't want him to leave. It's the first time she had ever experienced those feeling in the past 17 years, and she don't want to let it go yet.

However, to her relief, Elsword replied, "No not really, I live by myself." Angkor mumbled a few curses at him, which earned himself a death glare from the mage. After a while, Elsword spoke up, "You guys want to eat snow cones?" Seeing the 2 having that wild looks on their face, he sighed. "Don't you guys know anything?" The 2 blinked at him blankly, making him wanting to facepalmed himself but instead, he sighed again, "Ok, do you have any Kool Aids and syrup?"

Aisha turned to looked at Angkor, who answered for her, "It's in the fridge."

Elsword stood up and went over to the refrigerator, he opened it and looked in. After he found what he was looking for, he put on his red cloak. "Wait here." Was the only thing he said before he went outside with a gigantic bowl. Aisha and Angkor stared at each other, confused. Later, he went back in with a bowl full of fresh snow. He took out 3 small bowls from the counter before divided evenly among the 3. He poured the Kool Aids in 3 of them before he poured in the syrup. He took out 3 spoons and put it in each bowl before brought it to the table. "That, is snow cones, you people gotta start learning new things," Elsword said as he took a spoonful in his mouth before his eyes scanned the 2.

Aisha picked up hers and slowly took a spoonful before brought it up to her eyes level. She observed it carefully before put it in her mouth. She blinked once. Blinked twice. "This... Is good.." She mumbled before ate another one. Elsword let out a small chuckle as he watched her.

* * *

Elsword settled down next to Aisha in front of the window and stared out at the sky in her dark room. The snow was pouring out of the sky at a steady rate as the stars sparkled in the dark, night sky. The moonlight shined on the white landscape, reflecting back a beautiful shade of blue bell, mixed of white and catalina blue.

"Elsword?" A soft whispered was heard through the silence sound of the night.

"Hm?" The redhead answered as he turned to looked at her. Her eyes was fixed on a something from a distance, a book laid on her other side as she hugged her knees closed to her chest.

"What is a kiss?"

"H-huh?" Startled, Elsword jumped back slightly. "W-why did you asked?"

"I just want to know," she answered in that same soft and calm voice.

"Oh.. It means.. That..." Elsword hesitated, uncertain on how to say this, "It's when your lip touch with another person's."

"I want to experience it..."

"W-w-what!?" Elsword's eyes widen as he stared at her like she had gone insane. "T-that's..."

"I want to experience it..." Aisha turned and looked at him, her amethyst eyes watched him, he noticed her eyes contained a small desire and hope. He understood that living here ever since she was little caused for her not to be able to experience many things other people had, but... A kiss? That's impossible right? The longer he took the time to stared in her eyes, the more he can't bear to see that look in her eyes. So he did one thing he never expect he himself to do. He nodded.

A sign of relief washed over her face as Aisha leaned in. Her lip brushed over his as he got a firm grip on her arms. After a while, he pulled away. Aisha touched her lip with her 2 fingers before she spoke up. "D-do it again," she said. As Elsword was about to spoke up in objection, Aisha quickly said one simple word that got him to changed his mind. "Please."

Elsword took a deep breath before leaned in again. This time, Elsword licked her lip before asked for entrance. Aisha just went with the flow and opened her mouth slightly before his and hers met. Elsword pulled away after he nibbled on her bottom lip gently. Aisha stared at him, a small shade of red appeared on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip softly. Elsword smiled at her before his hands reached out and pulled her into an unexpected embrace. He finally realized his feeling. He only wanted to protect her and keep her away from harm. All of these years, she had been living in a world of darkness, and he wanted to help her get out.

Because she don't belong there. She belong with him.

* * *

..That awkward moment when you pull your blanket up and punch yourself in the damn face...

Well whatdya think of the story? x3

btw, idk much about VP so sorry if i had some incorrect info in here. Well wateves, finished this 4am in the morning... was about to do only 1 shot but its over 4500+ words, so have to seperate them.

Happy Valentines' Day~ and i still cant believe they set up a wedding system on elsword...


End file.
